The Penny Hypothesis
by DoctorWho11th
Summary: This is a fan fic of the Big Bang Theory mostly about shenny this is my first story and I just wanted to see if anyone liked it and if you do I will continue thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I am new my name is Andrew I'm 14 years old, I have decided to try out my first story to see if anyone liked it. This story will be about The Big Bang Theory I will try not to bore all of you and try my best to make a good story if you would like to leave a review go ahead any tips to help me with my writing or the story would be very appreciated if you leave a bad comment I guess that is your opinion and I am ok with that but if you would also like to put something that you liked about my story with your bad comment go ahead anyways let's get started with the story. Oh if anyone knows a good program that would put in punctuations for me I would be very happy because I am not the best when it comes to all of that.

Monday morning

Leonard woke up at around 6:00 because he couldn't sleep because of the fight he and Priya about going back to India for 3 or 4 months he sat up in his bed opened his eyes got up slowly and walked into the kitchen to find a sad Sheldon sitting in his spot with a bowl of cereal reading a Batman comic Leonard asked what's wrong Sheldon and did not get a reply he asked again and Sheldon sighed and finally said he and Amy have revoked that relationship agreement Leonard asked what exactly does that mean Sheldon? Sheldon answered what do you think it means he said sarcastically Leonard felt a little sorry for the physicist and asked will you be coming to work today Sheldon? He answered no I am going to stay here and work on a hypothesis I have saved in my laptop Leonard waved and said bye and went out the door.

Later at about 10:30 Sheldon thought he might go check on penny she stayed home she was sick so he changed his clothes and went next door and knocked

"Knock . Knock . Knock . Penny.

"Knock . Knock . Knock . Penny.

"Knock . Knock . Knock . Penny.

He heard her coughing as she opened the door slowly he hesitated getting close to her he did not want to catch anything but then he looked into her Emerald green eyes and remembered how she had taken care of him all those times he had gotten sick he felt as if he was obligated to help her .Finally she had said hey sweetie… He replied Hello Penny I heard you coughing from my spot and thought I would come and check on you and see if you needed anything. She replied with a thank you sweetie can you do me one favor she asked with a soft voice I am very tired will you sing soft kitty to me please? He stood there froze looking into her beautiful green eyes and her looking at his amazing blue eyes they were not sure what was going on they stared into each others eyes for about 45 seconds and broke away he was hesitant but agreed to sing soft kitty to her they went to her room she laid in her bed he sat down beside her and began to sing "Soft kitty" Warm kitty" "Little ball of furr" right then she fell asleep her head was on his shoulder with her arm around his neck he slowly lifted her arm and sat it on the bed along with her head softly landing on her pillow he then left. He got back to room 4A and started to think he was becoming attracted he went back to his humble spot and sat down and thought about everything that has happened with them to over the past 7 years he quickly picked up his laptop and began to write everything down as fast as he could he had the file password protected andn hid the laptop in his room.

Ok guys I know this was a really short chapter I just wanted to see what ya'll thought about it anything that needs changing if I get some likes or something on this I will continue to work on it even if it is just 1 person cause I have read allot of these and people just stop when it is getting good and that ticks me off but anyways remember to leave me some reviews.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am very happy with the reviews I have gotten from all of you I am going to try to do everything you have recommended I will be going a bit slower with this story I feel that I started off really fast with Sheldon and Penny and I am going to try to slow it down a bit anyways let's get started I guess.

Monday evening.

Leonard had just arrived home and he saw Sheldon sitting quietly typing extremely fast on his computer.

"Sheldon what are you doing and why are you typing so fast" Leonard asked.

Sheldon just sat in his spot staring at Leonard thinking about how Leonard and Penny have dated before and how he felt ashamed for being attracted to someone his roommate and best friend could still have feelings for.

Sheldon are you going to answer me Leonard asked curiously wondering what was going on in the strange physicist's mind.

Sheldon replied I am working on my Hypothesis he said with a voice that was not very convincing.

Leonard knew he was lying but didn't say anything because he knew that Sheldon would get annoyed so he decided to got to his room to video call priya and apologize about the fight him and her had just had last night.

Sheldon got up right when Leonard's door shut he ran to his room and hid his laptop underneath his bed so no one could find it and with nothing else to do he decided to sit down for a few minutes and relax, although he could hear Leonard and Priya video chatting he sat there and listen as he heard Leonard ask.

Why do you have to go back for 3 or 4 month's why not 1 or 2 he said with a angry yet still sad voice.

She replied and said that her parents wanted her to come and visit them since she hed been in America for a year they had allot to catch up on.

Leonard replied and asked her why can't you just video chat with them or something I mean it's not like they haven't talked to you that long you and your parents video chat everyday as he continued to argue with her instead of apologizing as he had originally planned to do.

Pryia responded with allot of anger in her voice and yelled at him saying because my parents miss me and I miss them and I am going to see them whether you agree with it or not if you don't like it then maybe we should just break up then before he could respond she cut the chat off.

Leonard sat on his bed and thought about what she had just said to him and he was filled with anger so he got up and slung his bedroom door open grabbed his keys opened the apartment door and slammed it shut and left.

While Sheldon still sitting in his room felt bad for his friend to make it worse he felt guilty about thee feelings he was having for penny he didn't really know how to explain what he was feeling because he had never felt like it his stomach was in knots he was constantly thinking about Penny he tried his best to get her out of his head he tried going to sleep but even then he was dreaming about her he woke up and got his laptop out and tried to finish his hypothesis he has been working on for about a week but couldn't focus he was still thinking about Penny and didn't know how to make it stop so he decided to invite Howard and Raj over to play Dungeons and Dragons so he called Raj first.

Hello Raj answered.

Hello Raj I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play Dungeons and Dragons I am going to invite Howard to come and play as well Sheldon said.

I would but Howard and I are actually at a bar and he is being my wingman Raj said with an excited voice.

Oh ok Sheldon replied with a disappointed voice.

Raj replied but maybe this weekend we can come and play he said.

I don't think I can do it this weekend I am going to try to finish my Hypothesis.

Oh ok then is there anything else you need then.

No I'm fine.

Ok bye Raj said.

Bye.

Sheldon got up and decided he would go check on Penny and see if she was doing any better since he couldn't get her out of his mind anyways. So he walked across the hall to 4B and knocked on the door.

"Knock Knock Knock" Penny.

"Knock Knock Knock" Penny.

"Knock Knock Knock" Penny.

She waited for him to finish his Knocking routine and when he did she opened the door and said Hey Sweetie.

He said Hello and you look allot better than you did earlier.

Well thanks she said sarcastically.

Sarcasm? He replied.

Yep she said with a cheerful voice. When Leonard left to go on the expedition with Steven Hawking she and Sheldon had been getting allot closer and he had become her best friend and she was teaching him how to be more social and how to tell when someone was speaking to him sarcastically she was happy he was catching on in his own little way.

He was happy that he had detected her sarcasm he had a small grin on his face as did she.

Anyways what do you need Sweetie? She asked curiously.

Nothing I just thought that I would come and check on you again.

Oh ok then.

Should I leave? He said with a depressing voice.

She couldn't respond when she looked up she couldn't help but gaze at his sparkling blue eyes.

He was staring right back into her beautiful green eyes and she could feel it she felt like he could just see right through her and that he knew everything which he did because she told him all of her secrets when they where bonding while Leonard was away he also told her all of his secrets.

Or at least they though they told each other everything.

They finally broke their gaze and she told him she thinks it would be a good idea if he left so he did.

She sat down on her couch relieved and then she started thinking about everything that has happened between them like he did earlier and then she realized that she might actually be in love with Sheldon Cooper.

Ok guys I know that this wasn't much longer than my last but I had allot of school work today and I was rushing through so I could do this story I haven't got a beta reader yet I emailed someone but no response yet but anyways I will try to make it up to ya'll and make these next few chapters longer anyways keep reviewing it put's a huge smile on my face when I see what ya'll thought about my story and I do try to take everything ya'll recommend me do and do it anyways thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am having serious writers block right now and I'm trying to figure out what to next please be patient with me thanks


End file.
